


Enchanted Beasts: The Dark Seduction of Newt Scamander

by EnbyStiles



Category: Ella Enchanted (2004), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Newt Scamander, Body Worship, Bottom Newt Scamander, Charmont is a Wizard, Coming Untouched, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Newt Scamander, Dark Prince Charmont, DarkCharNation, Deception, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enchanted Beasts, Evil Plans, First Kiss, First Time, I know that tag is for a different fandom but it fucking works here, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Overstimulation, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sensory Overload, Sort Of, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, they take turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles
Summary: "I am here because you intrigue me," Gellert says honestly. "Your studies of magical creatures fascinate me. As does your passion to protect them." It's not a lie. Char has told him quite a bit about Newt. Even more, since they reconnected a few months back. ”I wish only to speak with you of such things. Nothing more.”"You’ll forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Newt says rather bluntly, looking Gellert definitely in the eye. The alcohol in his system making him far less timid in the moment."Now, Newt. Don't be rude," Char says, barely above a whisper into his ear. Arm slipping lower to settle around his waist. The action makes Newt blush scarlet and stutter out a hushed apology to his friend.Gellert chuckles.~~~Some Enchanted Beasts and DarkCharNation fanservice
Relationships: Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander/Charmont, Newt Scamander/Charmont
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Enchanted Beasts: The Dark Seduction of Newt Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> Some people in the Hannibal fandom started shipping a dark version of Prince Charmont with Mads Mikkelson's version of Gellert Grindelwald a few months back.
> 
> Well, that got me thinking about them seducing Newt. Because Hugh and Eddie did a movie together years ago where their characters sleep together so I've seen far too many gifs and clips of them kissing and cuddling. 
> 
> I couldn't resist writing them all going at it. I regret nothing. Enjoy.

Newt met Charmont when they were young boys. They sat together on that fateful first train ride to Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Newt was quiet and anxious. Scared to open up and speak. Even as Char excitedly talked about his new wand and books and asked him questions he held his tongue. Char was sweet and bright and an absolute trickster. Talkative and outgoing. The polar opposite of shy reserved little Newt.

Over time, thanks to Char’s persistence and kindness, Char became Newt’s best friend. Someone he trusted with every secret. Every thought. Newt developed a crush on the other boy rather quickly. The one secret he thought he kept hidden. Char knew, of course. Had a bit of a crush himself, but held back his feelings for fear of his future. Not wanting to risk his father learning he felt that way towards another boy. He would likely disown him if he did. Something that scared Char more than his fear of losing Newt.

Char’s father took him out of school the winter of their fourth year. He felt Char was too soft. Not learning all that he needed to become a fit future king. So he forced him to cut ties with everyone he knew and attend the Durmstrang Institute. Where he would learn discipline and later be tempted by the dark arts they so shamelessly taught.

Newt tried for months to reach out to his friend. Every letter returned unopened. He eventually gave up hope of ever seeing Charmont again. Until one fateful day many years later in Paris. He catches a glimpse of familiar curls and keen blue eyes at Gellert's rally in the Lestrange family tombs.

Of course, Newt immediately recognized Charmont. Those dark chocolate curls. That intense blue gaze that he always tried to avoid. The faint, teasing smile that always seemed to grace the prince's lips. Those features haunted his dreams on his loneliest nights for many, many years.

A part of him wanted desperately to go to his long-lost friend upon recognizing him. But there was a battle to fight and lives at stake. There was simply no time. And Char was gone when it was over. 

It's weeks later, when Newt is alone in a marketplace back in London, that he quite literally runs into Char once again. The prince intentionally having tracked down and bumping into him as they moved through the busy street. Expertly playing innocent as ever when Newt recognizes him.

The rally is brought up almost immediately. Of course, it is. It’s been on Newt’s mind for months now. Char insists he was only at Gellert's rally out of curiosity. That he had been in France on business and couldn’t resist the chance to hear the wizard speak. Newt believes him.

Char manages to charm his way back into Newt's life easily enough after that. Rekindling their boyhood friendship and fanning the flames of the crush that he always knew Newt secretly had on him. All the while getting closer so he could seduce Newt towards joining Gellert's side of the coming war. Hiding his true nature from the man he once loved.

He takes things slowly with Newt. By nature, the other man is timid and shy. Different. It's part of the reason that Char was drawn to him when they were boys. He liked different. And fortunately, both Char and Gellert are patient men. They both understand now that Newt is important enough to wait for. That he is a key asset in the coming fight that they cannot afford to lose.

One night, months after reuniting, Char convinces Newt to go out with him for a change. Get's him to have a few drinks to help him relax in the unfamiliar setting of the busy pub. It works. He hardly seems bothered by the noise and commotion. Even is laughing with Char as they talk animatedly about past glories and shared moments since.

So when Gellert appears out of the crowd and joins them. Well, it's less of a shock than Newt would have expected.

The older man smiles at them both as he settles in the seat across from Newt at their little table. Newt moves to leave but finds Char's arm around his shoulders. Pulling him close to the other man’s side and keeping him seated. "Wait," he whispers in Newt's ear. “Surely he is here for a reason. Let’s just listen to what he has to say before we go running for help.”

A shiver runs through Newt as Char's breath ghosts across his skin. Making him swallow hard and nod his agreement. He can listen a moment. He trusts Char to have his back. And it's too busy a place for Gellert to try anything too brazen… Or at least Newt hopes so, anyway.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you properly for quite some time now, my dear boy," Gellert says with a slight bow to Newt before turning to catch the arm of a young barmaid. He speaks to her sweetly, ordering himself a drink as well as another round for Newt and Char.

"Why are you here, Grindelwald," Newt asks carefully in turn. He knows the man must have some nefarious motives. Must be here to try and get to Dumbledore through him. Or to try and intimidate him into giving information.

"I am here because you intrigue me," Gellert says honestly. "Your studies of magical creatures fascinate me. As does your passion to protect them." It's not a lie. Char has told him quite a bit about Newt. Even more, since they reconnected a few months back. ”I wish only to speak with you of such things. Nothing more.”

"You’ll forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Newt says rather bluntly, looking Gellert definitely in the eye. The alcohol in his system making him far less timid at the moment.

"Now, Newt. Don't be rude," Char says, barely above a whisper into his ear. Arm slipping lower to settle around his waist. The action makes Newt blush scarlet and stutter out a hushed apology to his friend.

Gellert chuckles. Amused by how easily Char has gotten Newt wrapped around his finger. "My dear boy, you judge me too quickly. I wish only to have a simple conversation with you." He holds open his coat and makes a show of pushing up his sleeves, revealing he has no wand on his person. "I come unarmed and only to speak. I assure you. If you still refuse knowing this then I shall leave, but I sincerely hope you will allow me to stay."

"See, Newt? He comes to us with no wand? And we both have ours. So what is the harm in just talking with the man or a bit?" Char asks softly, again speaking right in Newt's ear. Eliciting another shiver and making his blush darken.

Newt suddenly finds himself at a loss for words, and, after taking a drink of his nearly empty pint, simply nods his agreement. Mind easily distracted from alcohol and the way Char wraps around him so intimately. The close contact giving him goosebumps. Making his heart race. They’ve casually touched before. Char is a tactile person. But he’s never been so forward with Newt before. 

To Newt's surprise, they do only talk about his beasts. His book. Creatures he’s writing about in the sequel. Ones he wishes to find in his future travels. And his dream of people understanding and protecting the creatures he loves so.

Char only speaks now and then. He touches Newt constantly. And Gellert? Well, Gellert is just as passionate in the conversation as Newt. Something rather unexpected. Even Char is a bit amazed. He’s seen many times the kind of charisma the older man possessed. The way he can spin words and command an audience. It’s much different to see when it’s focused on a single person with a topic such as this.

Char proposes they bring Gellert back to Newt’s home. Let him meet Newt's beasts for himself. Newt is apprehensive at first. Concerned for the safety of his creatures. But Char insists it will be alright. That they are safe. That he will protect them. He carefully coaxes Newt to agree and lead the way.

Gellert genuinely marvels at many of Newt's creatures. Is awed by several. Humbled by some, even. He knew that Newt must be special for Albus to dote and depend on him as he does. But he had no idea the level of skill and devotion the shy little man truly has hidden within him.

It's only once they've entered his sitting-room maybe an hour later that Char and Gellert finally make their move against Newt.

Char steps into Newt's personal space. His hands raising slowly to cup Newt’s face in an almost loving manner as he leans in close to him. “It never ceases to amaze me how greatly you love and care for all of your creatures, Newt. They are lucky to have someone so passionate and devoted to protecting for them,” he says softly before bringing their lips together at last in a gentle kiss.

Even seeing the kiss coming, the shock of it steals Newt's breath away with a sharp gasp. He leans into the other’s touch, hands reach out, gripping Char’s shirt in tight fists as if he’s afraid the other will disappear the second their lips are no longer touching.

While Char distracts the other with his lips, Gellert steps up close behind Newt. Placing his hands lightly on his shoulders before stroking down his arms. The gentle touch elicits a shiver. Pleasing Gellert deeply that the younger wizard doesn’t jump or recoil at his touch.

When Newt breaks the kiss and turns his head to look over his shoulder at the older man with confused eyes, Gellert just smiles softly. A smile that does something odd to Newt. Makes his insides twist in a way that’s almost as pleasant as the feel of the touch to his arms and the phantom presence of Char’s lips against his own.

Gellert raises a hand, uses a finger to tilt Newt's chin up so he can look him in the eyes more clearly. "My dear boy, given the chance I would do all in my power to make others see your creatures the way you do. Every last one would be protected and cherished just as they deserve. I would see to it that they never have to suffer at the ignorance of others ever again."

Newt's eyes watch Gellert's lips as he speaks. Still uncomfortable with the intensity of the older man's suddenly heated gaze. A part of him feels he shouldn't trust Grindelwald still. That this is some kind of a trick. But he can't deny the way he’s feeling in this moment. A part of him has seen that Gellert does care on some level for his beasts. And that speaks to him on a much deeper level than words ever could convey.

So he doesn't fight it when Grindelwald leans in and presses his lips to Newt's in a kiss that has him melting against the older man. Doesn't fight when he feels Char’s lips on his throat as his hands start to unbutton Newt’s shirt. Or when Gellert's own hands slip down to his waist and pull him close as they start to explore his lithe body.

It’s a slow process. Both Char and Gellert occupy their mouths with Newt’s body in one way or another. One always kissing and touching him as the other slowly works to remove some article of clothing. Expose new skin for them to touch and taste. To worship.

Every sensation is new for Newt. He’s never been with anyone like this. Too shy to even kiss someone when he was young and had the chance. It’s a wonder he doesn’t come undone before they have him fully out of his clothes.

Gellert and Char strip themselves along the way. Newt helps a bit. But they keep him distracted for the most part. Letting him touch where their hands guide his own.

Char has been to Newt’s home many times in the past months. Knows it like the back of his hand. So it’s easy enough for him to lead the way to the bedroom once they’ve stripped Newt bare and sufficiently worked him up.

A bit of magic from Char has Newt's humble little bed replaced with one large enough for the three of them. Perfect and soft as first Char crawls on, drawing Newt in after him with sweet kisses and warm touches. Gellert follows. Content to focus on the redhead that now lays between them.

They play Newt like a fiddle. Drawing out sighs and moans and gasps as they lavish him with attention. Mouths and hands roaming his heated skin. He's totally at their mercy. Lost to the pleasure they give. And the praise.

Newt ends up laying on his side. Back to Gellert's chest. The older man's cock pressing against the curve of his ass while Char kisses Newt once again. His hand slowly stroking his cock teasingly. "Let us take care of you?" he purrs against Newt's lips.

Newt can only moan and shakily nod his agreement. His need.

Char chuckles, hand leaving Newt's cock to slick his fingers. Gellert is ready when Char returns a moment later. Holding Newt's leg's apart with strong hands so the prince can access Newt’s hole to prepare him.

Newt shivers and cries out at the feel of a slick finger teasing and then entering him. He's never had another person touch him like this, and despite the newness of it, he relaxes quickly. Growing used to the touch as with all the others he’s received from the two men tonight. Craves more.

Body relaxed from alcohol and their gentle treatment thus far, Newt is open and aching soon enough. Char working three slick fingers inside of him now just to listen to him moan and watch how he squirms in Gellert's arms. Cock red and dripping pre-cum now with how needy he is.

"That's enough," Gellert commands gently, giving Char a stern look over Newt's shoulder before he presses a kiss to it. “The poor boy is aching for us, Charmont. Do not tease him so.”

The prince just gives a wicked grin and removes his fingers only to reach back and wrap them around Gellert's cock. Stroking and spreading the remaining slickness before guiding the head to Newt’s well-prepared entrance.

Newt keens and arches his back as Gellert enters him slowly. Even with Char’s preparation, he could never truly be ready for this feeling. By the time Gellert is fully seated inside of him, Newt is trembling. Breath coming in small gasps.

Char strokes his cheek. Brushes sweaty bangs back from his face and kisses him sweetly. “Newt, my sweet Newt. You look so beautiful like this,” he praises softly between more kisses as Newt’s trembling subsides. “That’s it, just relax. Let us take care of you.”

It's overwhelming. On so many levels. Too much and yet somehow also not enough. A part of Newt thinks that this has to have been a mistake. That he shouldn’t have let things go this far. He feels as though he’s on fire. Aching and burning in ways he could never imagine. It’s maddening.

Until the blissful moment that Gellert finally moves. Pulls back with a low groan and thrusts back into the tight heat of Newt's body. It's like a switch is flipped and the timid man moans and rocks his hips back in search of more.

And more is exactly what Gellert gives him. Their slow gentle pace from before is quickly forgotten as Newt writhes and moves in Gellert's embrace. Rocking back to meet every thrust of the dark wizard's hips. Newt has never felt anything like this. Can hardly wrap his mind around how good it feels. His worries are quickly forgotten as he gets lost in the building pleasure.

Char watches them with hungry eyes. Aching and yet content to wait for his turn with Newt.

Even with the change in pace, Gellert whispers praise in Newt's ear. “You are stunning, my dear boy… Magnificent, like one of your beasts... “ He trails kisses along Newt's neck and shoulder. One hand staying wrapped around his waist as the other moves to stroke Newt's cock.

Newt keens and moans. Features turning a deeper red from the praise. No one has ever spoken to him the way Char and Gellert have this evening. No one has called him beautiful or compared him to his beloved creatures.

It’s all too much. 

Newt cums with a loud cry as he shakes in Gellert's arms. Overwhelmed by the intensity of it. He almost blacks out from the pleasure. Vision going blurry and mind swimming as his body tingles with the aftershocks of his climax and the feel of Grindelwald still moving deep inside of him in search of his own release.

Gellert slows his pace just enough to not completely overstimulate Newt before he finds his end. He cums a few thrusts later with a groan. His face pressed to Newt’s throat as he breathes deeply and enjoys the feel of the young wizard’s body around and against him.

Poor Newt only gets a few breaths to come down from the incredible high of it all before Gellert is pulling out of him and he's finding himself on his back with Char now crawling between his legs.

Char is a sight to behold. Body glistening and breath panting with his need. Gaze full of lust as he leans in to capture Newt's lips in a passionate kiss. He’s so hard it aches. Barely holding back long enough to allow Newt to settle comfortably before he has him.

Newt can only moan weakly and let his friend take what he wants. Already so spent from his coupling with Grindelwald. A part of him wants to say no. Ask his friend to stop and let him rest a while before they go on.

In the end, he has no words. Can’t deny the one he’s wanted for so long. Char has been patient and will get what he wants. He pushes Newt's legs up slowly, coaxes him to wrap them around Char's waist. Arms going around his neck a beat later as Char kisses Newt’s cheek and gets into position.

A shiver runs down Char's spine as he enters Newt at last. His body is hot and slick and oh so inviting. Tight yet already so open for him after being so thoroughly fucked by Gellert just moments before.

Newt groans and arches against him. Whimpering with the beginning twinges of overstimulation. Char kisses his cheek. Whispers in his ear. “That’s it, Newt… Oh, you feel so good… I’ve wanted you like this for so long…” The words make Newt shake. Hearing that Char wanted him before. Has thought of him like this before.

Gellert still lays on his side, watching the two with a lazy enjoyment. He reaches out. Strokes along Newt's cheek and jaw when he sees Newt seeming to fight the sensations that are threatening to overwhelm him. “Relax, Newt. Let go. Enjoy your moment with Charmont…”

Newt can only moan and keen and gasp as Char beings to fuck him slowly. Taking his time. He's wanted to do this for months, years even, and he'll enjoy his reward.

It's not long before Newt is hard again. Cock straining and aching where it's trapped between himself and Char. He's never recovered from an orgasm so fast. Never had the need to cum more than once in a round with himself... He wasn’t even aware he could get hard again like this after having cum, but then again he’s never tried and never been with anyone like this before...

Tears form in the corners of Newt's eyes. He both does and doesn't want to continue on. His nerves are frayed. On fire. Skin too hot. Electric sparks going off under his skin every time Char's cock brushes that one spot hidden deep inside him that steals his breath away. 

Char kisses him again. Swallowing his overwhelmed whimpers and cries.

It's right as Char cums that Newt cums for a second time, cock untouched. He shakes. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he keens and gasps for breath. This time he does pass out from the pleasure. Sensations too much for his body and mind to process all at once.

Gellert chuckles. Watching Newt's body tenses and seizes up with his released and then go lax as he loses consciousness beneath Char.

Char practically giggles before he pulls out of Newt with a grunt and looks from Newt to Gellert with a grin. "I told you he would be fun to play with," he says sweetly before leaning over and pressing a lingering kiss to the dark wizard's lips.

"You did," Gellert concedes with a smirk. "And after tonight he is all ours."

The grin on Char’s lips only grows more wicked. “Poor Professor Dumbledore has no idea what’s in store for him now that he’s lost his greatest asset.” The words come out as a satisfied purr as Char turns his attention back to Newt. Fingertips brushing sweaty auburn hair back from his angelic features. “And to think we didn’t have to use any magic on him to get us here.”

“That may be, but it is likely we will have need to now that we have him so close,” Gellert speculates as he stretches and moves to stand. “You know your role. Play it well and keep him smitten and distracted with your charms.”

“Of course,” Char agrees, tone almost bored. He’s still laying draped over Newt. Partially out of a subconscious need to be close and partially to be sure the man is still unconscious as he and Gellert speak.

“Clean him up,” Gellert says after studying the two a moment. “He will wake soon enough and we want him to continue to feel loved and adored in our presence. A warm embrace and clean sheets will go a long way in that regard.”

Char hums his agreement and finally gets out of bed. He retrieves his wand from where he’d left it sitting by Newt’s dresser. A few simple spells find the bedding, as well as the three of them, clean and comfortable. He puts Newt into a pair of his own sleep clothes. As well as conjures something up for himself and Gellert to rest in.

The two rejoin Newt in bed after that. Retaking their places on either side of the unconscious wizard. Char snuggling close enough that his face tucks against Newt’s throat, an arm slipping around his waist. While Gellert shifts a bit higher on the bed to allow himself to enjoy the softness of Newt’s hair against his cheek as he dozes lightly.

Newt comes back to consciousness a short while later. Finds himself cleaned and dressed in his softest nightclothes. He's a little surprised to find that he is still in the bed that Char created for them. His friend sleeping peacefully on one side of him with an arm securely around Newt’s waist. Gellert on the other with his face buried in Newt's hair.

"Rest, Newt," Gellert whispers in the younger man's ear as he nuzzles against him gently. The arm not currently acting as a pillow for the older man wraps around Newt’s waist, much like Char’s own arm already has. Adding to the distinct feeling of warmth and security.

Newt shivers hearing his name said so sweetly by the older man. He gives a small nod in acknowledgment of the words. He's well and truly exhausted. So much so that he isn't going to question any of what happened tonight. 

Char had assured him over and over that he would protect them. That he believed Grindelwald was no threat to them. He trusts Char with his life. And that trust is what starts him down this path he was never meant to take. Seduced into the darkness by his foolish heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a threadfic I tweeted the other day. I then moved it to a word doc and expanded on it a bit. Hope you all enjoyed =D
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!


End file.
